Loving You Should Be Easy
by BubblyAmi ships DoctorRiver
Summary: What if something came back from Olivia's past? Someone she thought she would never see again? How will she and everyone else react? I'm re-doing this story just letting you know! XD
1. Just Super

_**Hello people of earth! I decided to re-do my very story. I loved it and was reading it over and realized, it could be redone to be much better...and that is what I'm doing.**_

_**I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

"ELLIOT ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Kathy Stabler yelled into her husband's phone, In truth the blue eyes hunk was not listening to a word his wife of almost 20 years was saying he was to busy watching his partner of 10 years walk inside the SVU Squad room. Elliot could see the bags under her eyes and he could tell that she hadn't been sleeping. He sighed softly as he looked at his partner.

"She is there? Isn't she Elliot?" Kathy yelled into the phone.

"Kathy I have to call you back later." Elliot said then he hung up the phone and looked at Olivia. "What's wrong, Liv?" He asked with a smile on his lips.

"Nothing. Just didn't get that much sleep that much that's all" Olivia replied softly she wasn't sure whether to break down and tell him about the nightmares she was having or about her breaking it of with yet another boyfriend. I_ have no idea what is wrong with me! Why can't I keep a man longer than 4 months?_ the beautiful brown eyed detective thought to herself

"I'll be right back. Coffee run." Elliot replied as he stood up and stretched.

Olivia sighed as she watched him leave. _Why can't I find a man like Elliot? _she thought to herself then she gasped. _What is going on with me? I am not falling for my partner ! Sure he is sweet, caring, aggressive, smart, charming, funny and hot and not to mention the longest relationship I had with a man! But I can't have him no matter how much it is Kathy's_ _husband._ She sighed again, her heart breaking in the process.

"Why you sighing so much over there, baby girl?" Fin asked her looking up from his paper work.

Olivia smiled faintly. Every since she went undercover Fin had been there to help her out and he seemed more like and older brother than a coworker now.

"Relationship problems! You know me Olivia 'bad ass' Benson just can't keep a man" Olivia said with a bitter sweet smile on her face.

Fin smiled at her and went over to her. "Anyone body that doesn't want to be with are crazy in the head" Fin said with a smile as he hugged her gently.

Olivia smiled softly with a blush. "Thanks Fin."

Elliot came back in and handed everyone there coffee. His phone started ringing he looked at the caller id and sighed as he pushed the silent button.

"What is that all about?" Olivia asked him as she got her coffee.

"Kathy has been really clinging since the Eli was born. She is also being paranoid and it is driving me crazy" Elliot said as he looked at his papers. He couldn't bear to look into Olivia chocolate eyes. He knew he would say something that would out their partnership and their jobs. So he kept quiet and just watched her through his eyelashes as they waited for something to come in.

As if on cue in walked a girl with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Olivia felt a strange pull towards the girl. The girl looked to be around 12 or 13 She was wearing black skinny jeans and a white knee length shirt with white tennis shoes. The girl looked around and spotted Olivia and walked over to her.

"Hi my name is Jordan. I'm looking for Olivia Benson" Jordan replied as she looked at Olivia with a smile.

Everyone in the squad room was looking at the girl closely she looked way to much like Olivia it was scary.

"That's me" Olivia smiled at the girl.

"Uhm I don't know how to tell you this" Jordan said with tear filled eyes as she looked down at the ground.

Olivia stood up and looked at the girl holding her shoulders. "It's ok just tell me" she said using her sensitive voice.

Jordan took a deep breath. "I'm your daughter"

Olivia head started spinning. "Wait what? My mother said she died. She said my daughter died." Olivia said softly not really talking to the girl but just thinking out loud. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had buried those memories of that time of her life so deep down, so she wouldn't have to deal with those feelings anymore. It hurt way to much. "Please tell me this is a sick joke." she whispered softly.

"No I am very much alive" Jordan said with a soft smile on her lips, the same smile that could be seen on Olivia's lips from time from time.

"What's going on out here?" Cragen said as he walked out his office. He had been watching from his office at everything.

"This is my daughter" Olivia said swaying on her feet. She blinked rapidly as she tried to gather herself and stay focused on the little girl before her.

"Livia! Are you ok?" Elliot said as he went over to his partner. He could see the distressed look on her face.

"Just super" Olivia said faintly she could feel the darkness surrounding her again and she knew she was going to pass out. She felt her brown eyes fall to Jordan's and then she was passed out.


	2. Finding out the truth

**_EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO_**  
Olivia groaned and lifted her head of the fl wait no she was in a bed

"Where am I?" She said looking around

"In the hospital. You fainted after you heard about Jordan"  
Olivia gasped at Elliot's voice.

"Is she here?"

"Yeah but she went with Cragen to get some food from the cafeteria. She is so much like you!! Olivia she is 12 what happened 2 years before we meet?" Elliot said locking eyes with Olivia she couldn't lie to him when he stared at her like that it was just why too sweet in a creepy way. Olivia sighed and probed herself up. But before she could tell her story in walked Cragen and Jordan.

"How are you feeling?" Cragen asked.

"Better" Olivia said craning her neck to look at Jordan.

"I'm sorry I did that to you! I didn't mean to make you upset and make you sick" She said with tears in her eyes. Olivia opened her arms and the girl ran over to her crying.

"Sweetie I'm not upset! I was just shocked. You see 12 years ago" Olivia started but stopped catching her breath. She breathed and looked into her daughters eyes.

"12 years ago well almost 13 years ago. I was 21 about to be 22. I was in the police academy and everything was going great. My mother and I were talking again and everything was going so well! One day I was walking home from the gym I worked out at and I was grabbed and pulled into a van. I was raped and beaten and they left me to die on the side of the high way out in Maine. I got home to my mother and told her I was pregnant. She wanted me to end the pregnancy she said I was going to end up just like her an alcoholic. But I couldn't I didn't care who the father was I wanted this baby. I was going to name her Jordan. I went into labor 2 months early and I was rushed to the hospital. I was in labor with you for over 22 hours and then you were born June 5th 1997. I held you and then I went to sleep. I woke up and I was at my mother house and she said that I lost the baby she died since she was so early. She said I should go to Ohio for a little while to clear my head and that she would take care of everything. I didn't. I woke up one day and I was in Cleveland with my mothers friends. I rushed back and mother said the funeral already happened and that I wasn't strong enough to be there. She never even told me were the grave was!!!!" Olivia was crying by now and so was Jordan.

"So you wanted me?" Jordan asked

"Of course I wanted you I still want you! Where are you staying right?" Olivia asked looking at her daughter and smiling through her tears.  
"No were no I ran away from my foster family. Robert is a weirdo and his kids are like monkeys. I couldn't take it. So I ran away I went down to social services and I some how managed to get you're my file. It said you were a SVU Detective in Manhattan. So I went to the station house and there you were. I saw you in newspaper and on the TV before arresting bad guys and stuff like that and you know what?" Jordan was excited she could actually talk to Olivia or her mother she didn't care what she called her along as she could have her to call her something.

"What?" Olivia asked.  
" Kids at my schools and the monkeys all said that I look like you. Like last week when you arrested that one dude that raped over 4 women. I saw you arrest that guy and it just so happened I was wearing an outfit sort of like that and the monkeys were like. Look it's Jordan wanna be bad ass Benson"

"O did they" Elliot said laughing

"Then I decked them" Jordan said proud of herself.

"You hit her foster sisters?"Cragen asked laughing.

"No I hit my foster brothers. Justin is 14 and Micah is 12"  
Olivia smiled faintly.

*How I am I going to fight for her? How I am going to take care of her? Yeah I have space in my apartment but with my work hours how will I manage?*  
Elliot say Olivia was deep I thought. When Jordan yawned Olivia came out of her trance.

"Sweetie you should go, But wait were would you go?" Olivia said.  
It was 9pm and visiting hours were just about over.

"She should go back to her foster family" Elliot said hating he had too.

"I'm not going back there!! Robert is weird and he creeps me out. It is like he has been waiting for a daughter or something. My room is all decked out in pink and crap like that it so isn't me I love yellow and blue and he buys me all these clothes. Something is wrong with the dude" Jordan said frantically.

"She could stay in the cribs? I have to stay her until tomorrow they want to make sure I don't have a concussion or something" Olivia said. Her heart was breaking she wanted to spend time with her daughter.

"She can stay with me" Elliot said.

"Are you sure?" Cragen said.

"Yeah sure her foster still haven't put out an Amber Alert yet and she has been missing since yesterday. She can stay with me." Elliot said. Olivia smiled.

"Really El! That would be great" She said hugging him.

"OK but have her there in the morning we have to go over some stuff" Cragen said.  
Elliot nodded and smiled at Jordan.

"I have 5 kids. Maureen is in college. Kathleen is about to leave for college. They twins are 13. You and Elizabeth should get along just fine. Dickie too. Then I have a baby that is 4 months almost 5 months" Jordan smiled. Olivia smiled too knowing the Stabler children were cool.

"Bye Liv. Want us to stop by I the morning?" Elliot asked as him and Cragen started walking out.

"Of course both of you" She said smiling as Jordan came over to her.

"Bye Mo Olivia" She said not sure of what to call her.

"You can call me mom if you want" Olivia said smiling at the girl.

"Bye mom!! I love you" Jordan said hugging Olivia. Olivia felt the tears in her eyes but she didn't let them fall.

"See you tomorrow Liv" Cragen said as they walked out and shut her door.

*Take good care of her Elliot* Olivia thought as she slept into dream land.

~Stabler Residence~

"Are you sure they are going to like?" Jordan asked for maybe the 16th time as they parked in the drive way.

"Of course they will!! Jordan are a cool kid my kids are cool kids it all works out perfectly"  
Jordan smiled a smile so close to Olivia's that Elliot fought back a gasp.

"So let's go then Detective" Jordan said opening the door and getting out the car.  
All she had was her over night bag she had from her foster family. Elliot got her hand and walked to the front door. He unlocked the door and they went inside. The Stabler House was bustling with kids running around. Well really just Dickie and Lizzie Kathleen was probably in her room talking on her phone.

"Hey daddy!!" Lizzie said as she realized him.

"Hey Lizzie! This is Jordan" Elliot said as he hugged his youngest daughter. Jordan smiled at Lizzie.

"Hi"

"Hey dad" Dickie said coming in. He looked at Jordan and smiled

*She is hot like Olivia!!! Hm what's going on here?* Dickie thought.

"I thought I heard you!!! Elliot why didn't you call me I thought something" Kathy said as she started a fight but she quickly shut her mouth and looked at Jordan with interest.

"What's going on?" She asked Elliot. Before Jordan could say anything Elliot looked at the staircase

"Katie come down here" He yelled.

"We need to talk about something" he added. They walked into the living room and they all sat down. Seconds later came the second oldest stabler child. She looked around and rolled her eyes.

"Family meeting?"

"Yes sit down Kathleen" Elliot said. She sat and just then noticed Jordan. Kathleen felt a sudden thing of rage sweep there her body.

"Lizzie why are you sitting next to her? Don't you know who she is?" Kathleen asked her. Jordan looked at Kathleen with shock

"Kathleen what are you talking about?" Dickie said as he saw the hurt look on Jordan's face.

"She is Dad and Olivia love child!!!" Kathleen said fuming. Kathy gasped.

"Kathleen what is wrong with you? Elliot please tells us what is going on" Kathy said.

"There is nothing to tell! Olivia and dad had an affair and got HER" Kathleen said jumping up

"That is not true! You don't know anything and know you are jumping to conclusions!!! Yes Olivia is my mother. I'm 12 years old and our parents have been partners for 10 years so how does that make since? My mother was raped and then my grandmother said I died and put me in foster care before my mother and I even bonded!! Your father is not my father and in my opinion you are acting like a total jerk!!! I'm out of here" Jordan said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Jordan come back here" Elliot said jumping up and going after her. She was about to reach the door when Elliot grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I just want my mom" She yelled into his chest trying o break free but she gave up and started crying.

"Jordan I'm sorry. I said that stuff I didn't mean to upset you I am stressed out an I jumped to conclusions like you said" Kathleen said a softly coming over to her father who was still holding a sobbing Jordan.

"It's ok I'm sorry I blew up at you like that. I'm pretty stressed out too. I put my mother in the hospital"

"Jordan that wasn't your fault! Olivia has been stressed to and when you just popped in like that it freaked her out. So she fainted" Elliot said. Jordan nodded and pushed away from him and turned around wiping her eyes.

*So much like Liv doesn't want people to think she is weak* Elliot thought as he watched her. She turned back and smiled at Kathleen.

"Friends?"

"Friends"

"Ok now back to the meeting" Elliot said walking the two girls back to the living room.

"Ok now Olivia is in the hospital until tomorrow, It is going to be a battle with the courts to see if Olivia can have custody of Jordan. I was wondering id it had to come down to it could Jordan stay with us sometimes?" Elliot said.

"That would be so cool. I always wanted a little sister" Lizzie said smiling at Jordan. Jordan smiled back

*Oh he wants us to watch the slut's daughter as they screw each other!! I cant take this anymore. I'm going to tell him Eli isn't his then I am taking my SON and I am out of here!* Kathy thought with a smug look on her face.

"Sure I wouldn't mind" She said smiling.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Stabler" Jordan said smiling.

"Come on you can stay in my room! I have the bunk beds and everything! Do you want top or bottom?" Lizzie said getting Jordan and yanking her upstairs.


	3. I have a feeling

_**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOOEOEOEOEOOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO  
otay before we get started I want to say thanks for the words of encouragement and advice and I read and will apply. So sit back and enjoy the ride!!!! Otay there is some small abuse in here. Well you can't really call any type of abuse small but it doesn't take up the whole chapter so yeah. Any who read and enjoy**_

~Stabler Residence~

"So what is it like in foster care?" Lizzie asked Jordan around 12 in the morning. The girls were still up and they were enjoying themselves.

"It ok sometimes. It really matters on what type of family you get. I remember this one family I had when I was 9. They were really cool they let me get away with anything since I was the youngest kid in the home at the time. But when I was 10 Ms. Tyler died and her husband went crazy so we had to fins some where else to live." Jordan said sticking her head up from the bottom bunk so she could look at the youngest Stabler daughter.

"Night Lizzie"

"Night Jordan"  
Jordan then fell into a fitful sleep. She was having a horrible dream. No more like a memory.

"COME BACK HERE"

"LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE I WONT TELL"  
Jordan was running through a large house. She wasn't just running she was being chased. Chased by her old foster father Jacob Swan. He finally got to Jordan and tackled her to the ground.

"You will obey me"

"No please"  
He smacked her across the face and sneered.

"Time for lines my darling"  
By now Jordan was crying. She wanted out of here. He shoved her into the basement and made her seat in the chair. He gave her a sheet of paper and pen.

"I want you to write. I will obey my father and respect him at all times 500 times. If its not done when I came back you will be sorry"  
Jordan nodded and cried as she began to write. He walked upstairs she heard him go in the kitchen and open the fridge probably getting a beer.  
Then she heard him go to his bedroom to watch a movie. She sighed and cried as she wrote.

"Jordan are you ok?" A soft voice cooed to her.  
Jordan snapped her eyes open. She was in the Stabler home on the bottom bunk. She was drenched in sweat and she was breathing heavily.

"Jordan are you ok? You were moaning and crying. I didn't know what to do so I went and got Kathleen she always calmed me down when I had bad dreams." Lizzie said.

"Thanks" Jordan said shaking.

"Are you ok?" Kathleen asked.

"I'm better now that I woke up" Jordan said smiling.

"Ok call me if you need anything" Kathleen said before she walked out the room. Both girls nodded.

"Uhm Lizzie can you sleep down here with me I don't want to be alone"

"What are big sisters for?" Lizzie said smiling.  
Jordan smiled relieved and scouted over so both girl could fit in the twin bed.  
~NEXT MORNING~

"Thanks for letting me stay" Jordan said to Kathy as her and Elliot started towards the door

"It's wasn't a problem" Kathy said lying through her teeth.

*I truly can't stand this little girl*  
Jordan stood there in her blue jean balloon skirt and green fitted tee not having a clue that Elliot's wife hated her and her mother so much.

"Bye Katie, Dickie and Lizzie" Jordan said hugging them.

"See you later" Lizzie said looking at her dad.

"I mean it daddy I want to see Jordan later"  
Elliot laughed "No worries I bring her back"  
Lizzie smiled and watched her father and her "little sister" get in the car and drove towards the hospital. Elliot and Jordan talked the whole ride about simple things like what type of things Jordan was into and other things like that. By time they got to the hospital they were having playful argument about what movies were better scary or action.

"Sorry to tell you this Elliot but your wrong Scary movies are way better than action"

"No way. I think action movies are the best"

"I agree with Jordan scary movies are so much better" Olivia said as she came out her room dressed and ready to go.

"MOM"

"Hey sweetie"  
The Benson women hugged each other tightly and Olivia kissed the top of Jordan's head. Olivia signed the release papers and they walked to the car to get to the 1-6. The whole way Olivia got to know her daughter.

"You are to funny" Olivia said laughing as she walked in with Jordan.

"You feeling better baby girl" Fin asked her.

"Yep much better. I could have gone home yesterday."

"I hate hospitals" Jordan and Olivia said at the same time. Elliot smiled

*I hope Olivia gets custody she should. She really should. She has been waiting for a child for 10 years and here comes her daughter. Olivia deserves this* Elliot thought to his self.

"So this is your daughter?" Munch said coming over with coffee. Jordan smiled

"Yep I am Jordan Serena Benson"

Olivia gasped

"What is it?" Jordan asked looking at her mother.

"My mothers name was Serena"  
Before Jordan could say anything Cragen came out his office he searched and his gaze landed on Olivia. He looked upset.

"Olivia my office now"  
She looked at Elliot then at Jordan

"Jordan sweetie stay here with Elliot"  
Jordan nodded and so did Elliot. Olivia sighed and walked into her captions office.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I just got word from Rikers. Richard White escaped and Olivia he has a major grudge on you. He wants your blood on his hands. He said so his self and you should read this"  
Olivia head was spinning this was way too much. She took the note and gasped.

"Hey knows about Jordan how? I didn't even know about Jordan?" She said in a strained scared voice.  
"You might not like what I think. You should take Jordan down to see Melinda for a DNA test I have a feeling"


	4. OMG

"You don't think I'm your daughter?" Jordan muttered to almost cried to Olivia as she sat her at her desk to tell Jordan what they were about to do.

"Oh no Jordan I KNOW you are my daughter. But it would be a good idea to see if the man who raped me, your father, is in the system so we can stop him from hurting other women" Olivia said staring into her daughters dark chocolate eyes.

"Hey let's do this!"

"That's great. Uhm But first Jordan go and get a doughnut and something to drink. I have to talk to Elliot" Jordan nodded and walked up the stairs to the cribs area to get her some grape juice.

"What's going Livia?" Fin asked as him and Munch came over to her and Elliot. Olivia was watching her daughter who was talking to Hong.

"He escaped and he knows about Jordan. Caption thinks that he was the man that raped me 12 years ago. He thinks he is Jordan's father" Olivia spat

"Who Liv?" Munch said now looking at Jordan

*Impossible to tell. It like Olivia spit that girl out. Like a miniature Olivia. A little clone*

"Richard White" She said softly.

"WHAT"

"Who?"  
Munch quickly told Fin who Richard White was. Elliot was fuming!

"So I was going to take Jordan down to get a DNA test since White is already in the system." Olivia said.

"OK" Elliot said hugging her.

"I KNEW IT" A voice yelled. The four detectives turned around and saw Kathy Stabler looking at Elliot with daggers.

"Kathy what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk"

Elliot sighed and walked over to her and they walked outside to talk.

"I don't know how Elliot deals with her" Fin said shaking his head. Jordan came downstairs.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yep"  
The Benson girls grabbed their coats and walked out the door.  
~MEANWHILE OUTSIDE THE 1-6~

"Kathy I was just giving Olivia a hug. Nothing happened"

"Oh yeah whatever. I just wanted to tell you goodbye"

Elliot was confused what was his wife talking about.

"Kathy what are you talking about?"

She looked at him and smiled.

*She is off her rocker* Elliot thought to his self as he noticed the crazy look in her eyes. The doors opened and out walked Olivia and Jordan.

"Oh sorry if we interrupted. See you later Elliot" Olivia said rising her eyebrow looking at Kathy.

"Bye Elliot" Jordan called as they walked over to Olivia's care (she left it yesterday) and drove off.

"See! Did you see that Elliot?" Kathy screeched she was beyond pissed.

"What are you talking about?" Elliot said sighing.

"You love her more than you love me and your kids!!"

Elliot gasped

"You know that is not true. Yeah I love Olivia as a best friend and as a partner. But nothing more and how can you say I that! I love you and my  
kids with my SOUL Kathy"

Kathy smirked.

"Well there is one left to love because. Eli isn't yours"

"What are you saying Kathy? You said Eli was mine's I came back to you because you said Eli was mines"

"I lied" She said simply. She was enjoying thins watching him squirm.

"I lied. I was with an old flame around the time I got pregnant. I took Eli to get a fraternity test with Tyler and Tyler is the father. So if you love your kids to much then you take care of them. Tyler, Eli and I are out of here. I can't be in a loveless marriage."

Then she turned on her hills and walked to a car with a blond man driving little Eli was in the backseat gurgling and clapping his hands. She had the car packed. They drove off Kathy never looked back. Elliot stood there in shock.

*I can't believe that bitch lied to me! She had me believe that Eli was mine the whole time!* Elliot could feel the tears spring into his eyes. But he never let them fall. He breathed heavily and walked back into the squad room.

"You ok Stabler?" Fin asked as he noticed Elliot's distance stares.

"Yeah. Never better actually"  
He was looking at were his partner sat. Were his Olivia sat.

*What am I going to do?* He thought as he sighed and started searching on his desk for his phone so he could call his oldest daughter.

~MEANWHILE MELINDA OFFICE~

"Thanks again for doing this Melinda" Olivia said to her after Melinda came into the office with an a piece of paper.

"No problem. Now I happy to say that Richard White is not the one that raped you. He is not Jordan's father"  
Olivia breathed a sigh of relief and so did Jordan.

"So Richard White was the man that stalked you 10 years ago right mom?"

"Yep he sure is. I have to tell you this because he knows about you some how that is why I had to see! He escaped out of prison and now he is after me and you"

Jordan was pale but she forced a smiled and her eyes grew determined.

"As long as I am with you I am safe"  
Olivia felt the tears in her eyes but she didn't let them fall. Not yet at least.

"Uhm but Caption Cragen was right your rapist was in the system he was charged with abusing his foster daughter maybe 2 ago. His name is Jacob Swan"

Jordan head snapped up.

"Jacob Swan?"

She looked at her mother with tears in her eyes,

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"My old foster father his name was Jacob Swan. He He" Jordan couldn't continue she broke down and started crying. Olivia heart was breaking  
she wanted to tear this guys head of for hurting her and her daughter.

"Come on sweetie let's go. Thanks again Melinda" Olivia called as she guided her daughter out of the room and walked her to the car. Jordan cried the whole way there.

"Sweetie talk to me"

"I lived with him maybe 1 year. I was 10 he would beat me and make me write these sayings over 500 times! In a cold basement! One night he came inside me room. He tried to rape me but I smashed a vase over his head and climbed out the window and never looked back" Jordan cried as Olivia sat her at her desk.

"I am so sorry I wasn't there for you sweetie"  
Olivia held Jordan as she cried. She stopped maybe 5 minutes later.

"I really hate crying"

"I really hate crying too! But I hate the people who make you cry even more"

Jordan nodded. Jordan sat and watched her mother make calls. Seeing what she had to do to get custody of her.

*She is my hero. I just met her and its like we were never apart! I wonder were is Elliot?* Jordan thought looking around. It was around 4 and there was no sign of Elliot.

"Uhm excuse me I would like to report child abuse"  
Olivia looked up and there in front of her was a young girl that had short black pixie cut hair and light green eyes she was rather small for her age.

"OMG ALLISON" Jordan yelled making everyone in the squad room look at her. She jumped up and ran over to her best friends and former foster sister.

"I tried to stop him. I really did"

"I know you did. I should have taken you with me! I have news you're my half sister"


	5. riding into the sunset

Ok I don't live in New York so I don't know about their school system. So since I have no clue about that I am making Olivia's apartment be closers to Elliot's house. So Lizzie, Dickie and Jordan will all go to the same school!!!! Ok this chapter is WOW!!! I was thinking wow the whole time I was writing it!! Oh Law and Order SVU comes on tonight!!!!

"Half Sister?" Allison asked confused

"Jordan and you can talk about this later" Olivia said shooting a glare at her daughter.

"You said you would like to report child abuse?" Olivia said looking at the girl more closely. She had a bruise on her face and she was wearing a long sleeved shirt.

*Probably have bruises on her arms. Poor girl* Liv thought to herself as she stood up and had the girl follow her to the interrogation rooms.

"Jordan stay here. I'll be right back" Olivia said looking Jordan in the eye. Jordan sighed and sat on her mother's chair and hummed. She looked at the desk where Elliot should be.

"Hey Munch have you seen Elliot?"

"Nope not after he came back from his fight with Kathy he called his oldest daughter Maureen and then he just left"

Jordan smiled and said "Thanks" she sighed and signed into her mother computer and went onto the internet.

~Interrogation rooms~

"Ok Allison Swan right?" Olivia asked the small girl in a motherly voice.

"Yes"

"Ok can you tell my why you came here sweetie?"

Allison drew in a deep breath and looked Olivia in the eyes. Olivia heart swelled.  
*I'm going to get this bastord how could anyone harm my Jordan and this little sweet girl! How could anybody go around and rape women? Just leave them for dead?* Olivia thought to herself angrily.

"Ok he never hit me before. My father I mean Jacob Swan. He never hit me before he would yell at me when he got drunk and he would yell at me and make me do lines in the basement. It is really cold down there. He would hit the foster kids. I would try and tell the case workers I swear I would try but he would always be there watching me! He watched me I can still feel his cold glare on my back" Allison said. She trembled and looked behind her like she thought he was going to be there waiting to snatch her up and take her away.

"Ok when did he hit you?"

"I was in his room looking for a shirt my mother use to wear before she died. I-I was in the closet and I pulled down this old shoe box and inside was a lock of brown hair underwear and this chicks lipstick. I knew it wasn't my mother because she was a blond like me. This lock of hair was brown like yours. I should have grabbed the whole box!!!"

"No sweetie you did fine" Olivia's head was spinning after she was found and examined she found her hair to be shorter in some places like it was cut. She was also missing that underwear she was wearing that night which she remembered since they had penguins on them and her lipstick was gone too.  
*The last time I ever brought $20 lipstick* Olivia thought to herself her insides churning.

"So I was looking at the stuff in the box and he just showed up and he was really mad at me. He was yelling and screaming and he started coming at me. I jumped up and tried to push past him but he attacked me he started hitting me and punching me and I fought back and tried to get away at the same time. He yelled you're just like your mother!!! She learned her lesson its time you learned yours. I punched him in the balls and then I ran out the house and I ran and ran until I started my way here. So here I am! Are you going to arrest him for what he did to you, Jordan and all his other foster children?" Allison asked with tears in her big green eyes.

"I am" Olivia said meaning it. She was going to put this bastord behind bars if it was the last thing she did.

~Stabler Residence~  
"So mom just left?" Lizzie asked with tears in her eyes. Elliot was thankful it was a Saturday and all his children were at home. He had just got down telling his kids the news about their mother after he went to their bedroom. All of her clothes were gone and all of Eli's stuff was gone too.

"Yes. I am so sorry you guys" Elliot said his heart breaking as he watched his youngest cry into her brother shoulders. Dickie was trying to put on a brave face but he was cracking.  
" I should have known all those times mom wanted me to take the twins to the movies when you guys were separated and we would come home. Her door closed or the house smelling like some other dudes cologne." Kathleen said angrily. She was pissed and scared.  
*What am I going to do with out her? How could she just leave like that?* She thought to herself fighting her tears from falling.

"Eli was never our brother?" Lizzie asked her big blue eye staring at Elliot's matching ones.

"He is your half brother. You guys have the same mother different fathers" Elliot said trying to keep from crying. He loved that kid.

"I want to talk to Olivia" Dickie said surprising all the Stabler clan.

"DICKIE. Olivia had nothing to do with this" Maureen yelled.

"I know that! I really like Olivia she is our godmother isn't she? Well I want to talk to her she always know what to say"

"Yeah she does and then we can see Jordan too" Lizzie said perking up.

"She is at work were Jordan is. But maybe afterwards we could invite them over Right dad?" Maureen said claiming her role as the biggest Stabler.

"I'm not sure Lizzie you see since Jordan is in foster care it might be hard for Olivia to get custody of her." Elliot said looking at Lizzie. Lizzie looked confused.

"But Olivia didn't put Jordan in foster care it was her mother Jordan's grandmother put her in foster care!! So Olivia should get her back! Jordan deserves to have her mother! She has been through so much!! I mean I know you guys work a lot and Olivia lives so close by that when you guys get called in at night she could drop Jordan off at our house and it could work. Daddy you have to help Olivia keep her daughter. Don't let any more kids go motherless" by the end of Lizzie's speech she was crying. Elliot opened his arms and Lizzie ran into them crying her poor eyes out.

"I promise Elisabeth I promise" Elliot said as he hugged all his children.

~Squad room~  
Jordan sat in her mother desk watching Episodes of Bones on her computer. She had her earphones on and was enjoying herself. Their was a tap on her shoulder she turned around. There was a man with light blue eyes brown hair and thin lips he was heavy set but not fat.

"Yes?" Jordan asked scared this dude was freaking. Her eyes scanned the room Munch went for a coffee run. Fin was talking to Cragen in his office and the uniforms were walking around and doing work not really paying attention to anyone.

"I'm looking for Detective Olivia Bensen" the man said.

"She is busy with a victim right now. You can go and talk to the caption if you need to" Jordan said looking at this strange man.

"Oh that's ok. I'm just her cousin. I was wondering do you have a bathroom near by here?"

Jordan smiled. *I have a cousin!!!*

"Well I am Olivia's daughter!! And yes the bathrooms are right down the hall. I can show you if you like?" Jordan said smiling.

"That would be great"

Jordan and the man walked out the squad room. They were walking down the hall way when he started asking her questions.

"So how old are you Jordan?"  
Jordan blinked she never told this man her name. She felt this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach the same feeling she got when she knew a foster family wasn't going to work out.

"How did you know my name? I never told you my name"  
She stopped walking and so did her "Cousin"

"Yes you did"

"No you didn't. I think I should get back" Jordan said slowly backing away from her. Then he smiled a crazy small smile and sneered.  
"What is the rush?" Then her grabbed Jordan's wrist roughly. She screamed out of terror and hoping someone heard her.  
"LET HER GO WHITE" A voice said.

White as in Richard White. The man that did and still was stalking her and her mother. And Jordan almost walked out of shouting range with him  
*I'm so dumb* she yelled to herself.

"Oh Elliot Stabler! How is your wife and your son Eli doing? I heard they were driving off into the sunset with another man. Oh but no worries. I can wait for the Benson women I have been waiting for at least 10 years for Olivia. A gorgeous woman she is!! Well good bye my dear Jordan Serena Benson. I shall see you and your mother very soon." Richard said. Then he pulled Jordan close to his chest breathed in her hair.

"LET HER GO WHITE"

"MOMMY"

"Olivia! Darling just who I wanted to see!!! Well our reunion will have to wait when it is just the both of us. Our maybe all 3? Who knows? Sorry I have to do this but I have to make sure no one follows me." Richard said. Then his eyes got cloudy and he got Jordan's arm tighter. She screamed in pain.

"If you hurt her I swear to god. I blow you fricken brains out" Olivia said pointing her gun at White.

"I love to see you try" he sneered then there was a loud sick crack and a scream of pain and then Richard dropped Jordan to the floor and took off. Fin and Elliot went after him and Olivia ran over to her daughter.

"I'm so sorry sweetie I should have been there! I should have been there! SOMEONE CALL ME A DAMN BUS" She yelled holding her crying daughter and nursing her broken arm.


	6. oh yes the day has come

_**OK I am teenager I don't know the laws of adopting kids and how long it would take so I'm skipping ahead to maybe 1 month later. Jordan broke her arm and it is in the healing process. Elliot is now getting use to being a single father. Jacob Swan is no where in sight and they haven't seen him since he attacked his daughter Allison. Elliot and Olivia have been getting closer. Right now Jordan and Allison have been staying in a group home. Olivia is trying to get custody of both of them!!!! So on with the story.  
**_

"Uhh why or why must I wake from my slumber?" Olivia groaned into her pillow. It was 3 in the morning and her cell phone was ringing.

"Benson"

"Hey Liv is me Elliot"  
Olivia immediately perked up and smiled.

"Hey El what's going on?"

"Well I was just calling to see if you want me to go with you to see the judge. You know moral support?"

"Elliot I would love for you to be there with me"  
Olivia was smiling as the silent tears ran down her face

"Ok then I will pick you up at 8 ok?"

"That will be great" Olivia said

"Night Liv sorry if I woke you up"

"It's ok and night Elliot"  
After they hung up the phone Olivia laid on her pillow thinking of her best friend, her partner and one of the men she could ever trust. She smiled to herself and then fell into a relaxing sleep.  
~6am Benson apartment~  
Olivia was up and felt sort of refreshed. She took a quick shower knowing she wasn't about to go back to sleep. After she showered she went to her room as she did she passed what she was praying would be Jordan's room and the one next to it would be Allison's room.

*Please let this happen for me* Olivia thought to herself as she went inside her closet. She sighed thinking of what she should wear. *grr I have nothing to wear! OMG I feel like a teenager. I am a grown women that IS about to get custody of her children! Olivia pull yourself together!* Olivia shook her head and then pulled out a black knee length skirt with a white tunic with matching black heels. She sighed as she brushed her hair into a bun. *There we go thata girl Benson* Olivia walked around her apartment thinking about what to do with her self until Elliot came. She wound up back inside Jordan's room. She sat on the bed her and the girls decorated the whole house about 3 days ago. She looked around and smiled a tearful smile

"Oh god just make this day go by a little faster!" Olivia said out loud to herself. Just then there was a knock at the door. She jumped up wiped her eyes and went to the front door.

"Hey Elliot!" She said happily as she let him in.

"How you doing Liv?"

"I have been better but I know I am going to be great later"

"That's the spirit Liv! You are going to get those girls! I now you are now I have something I want to show you" Elliot said his blue eyes dancing. Olivia looked around uncertain.

"What Elliot?" Then he lent down slowly and kissed Olivia softly. She gasped and pushed away from him her finger on her lips.

"Elliot what are you doing?"

"Olivia listen to me! Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't have feelings for me?"  
Olivia looked down knowing that she couldn't do it because she would be lying and when Elliot Stabler looked you in those gorgeous blue eyes you CANT lie. She sighed and looked him in the eye

"Elliot James Stabler I have big feelings for you"  
Elliot smiled and pulled Olivia into another toe curling kiss. She sighed into his mouth just letting her worries slipping away from her. They finally broke apart and looked at each other.

"I have feeling you to Olivia. I always have since I met you almost 10 years ago" Elliot said kissing her knuckles. She smiled.

"Same here El"  
He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and smiled at her. He pulled her into another kiss this time slightly dipping her so she was leaning into him. She let a small moan escape her mouth as he kissed her neck.

"El lets take this slow" She panted. He stopped biting her neck and looked at her with glazed eyes.

"Whatever you say Olivia let's get those girls"  
She smiled as the walked hand and hand out the door to Elliot's car. They had no idea of the man watching Olivia ever move.  
~Judge's champers~  
"Jordan it is going to be ok" Ally said to her best friend and half sister as Jordan paced the floor like a mad women. She wanted to leave with HER mother now! She had no idea what was taking this whole process so long!! Jordan finally sat next to Ally and got her hand and they looked at each other.

"What if we can't go home with her? I mean she is my _**mother**_! I should be with her! And you you're my half sister! We should be together no matter what" Jordan said with tears in her eyes. Ally hugged her and let silent tears run down her face too.

"Ouch watch my cast"

"Sorry" Allison giggled  
Just then the doors opened and the social worker waved her hand for the girls could come in. Jordan and Allison jumped up and walked over to her fixing their skirts and dress shirts. The social worker smiled and let them past her inside the room. Elliot and Olivia sat across from a woman who must have been in her mid 40's or 50's. Jordan smiled at her mother.

"Sit down Jordan and Allison" the judge said nicely. Jordan and Allison sat in the two chairs by Olivia. Jordan reached and grasped her mother's hand.

"OK ladies. I looked and checked into Miss. Benson reports and files about everything. She seems fit to be a mother! But her job is going to be a problem. But Mister. Stabler informed me that he lives two streets away and that his older children wouldn't mind helping Miss. Benson. So I have come to the conclusion that it would be best that Allison Rosalie Swan and Jordan Serena Benson should be now the official children of Olivia Benson"  
Jordan was the first one to jump up into her mother's waiting arms. Soon Allison was inside the group hug. Elliot smiled with tears in her eyes.  
*Thank you* he thought his eyes pointed at the sky. Olivia had to sign papers but as soon as she was done the four of them left the court house.

"We need to celebrate" Allison said hugging her new mother.

"Yeah we should but first we should go and get my kids. They love you guys so much" Elliot said.

"Yeah that would be cool" Olivia said with happy tears in her eyes. As they drove to Elliot's house she held his hand.

"Are you guys dating?"Jordan asked smiling already knowing the answer.

"Yes" Elliot said before Olivia could let out a word.

"And lets keep it between just us until we are ready to tell the caption. Of course Maureen, Kathleen and the twins are going to know. But no one else until we say its ok to tell" Olivia said.

"Ok mom" both girls said together. As they pulled into Elliot's drive way Olivia had a feeling something wasn't right. She looked around scanning the place as she got out the car. They walked to the porch and the walked inside the house.

"SURPIRSE AND CONGRATS" A lot of people screamed. Fin, Munch, Casey, Lake, Don, Melinda and all the Stabler kids were their along with some other people from work. Olivia smiled and so did her daughters.

"Thanks you guys" Olivia said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey you are family and they are family now we had too" Casey said.

"Yep I'm Uncle Chester. That Uncle Munchie and that's Uncle Fin" Lake said smiling.  
Munch looked at Lake and then at the girls lowering his head and saying.  
"You can call me Uncle Munch"

"Ok" Jordan said smiling.

"There you guys are! Come on I have some swim suites up there we are going to go swimming in our back yard!" Lizzie said coming down stairs and hugging Olivia then Jordan and then Ally.

"I love to swim" both girls said as they ran upstairs. Olivia smiled as she watched her girls walk up the stairs.

"Come on Liv I have swim suit for you too!" Casey said pulling her upstairs.

"Casey!" Olivia whined as she was dragged.  
Elliot smiled and led the men to his backyard so they could bbq. The Stabler's had a large patio and a big pool in the backyard. There was a wooden fence that surrounded them. After Elliot fired up the kids came down wearing their suits and jumped into the pool.

"Casey you have to be joking!" Olivia said.

"Oh you can pull it off! Go own get scout" Casey said she pushed her best friend out the glass sliding door and right into Elliot. El gasped as her caught her. She was wearing a dark blue bikini with white polka dots.  
*DAMN! Why can't you guys disappear for an hour or two maybe 3 naw the whole damn day* Olivia thought to his self looking at his girlfriend. She was blushing but then she put on her bad ass Benson face and pulled away from Elliot. She walked away swaying her hips slightly loving the feeling that Elliot was watching her. She jumped into the pool and swam over to her daughters and her boyfriends kids.

"Oh just you what Olivia I will have you in my arms again" a soft voice whispered from behind a bush as he watched Olivia and her daughters.

_**I wonder who in the world it could be!! Is it going to be Jacob Swan or Richard White? Both of them are still on the run! So I' m now asking my wonderful fans to vote who do you want to be the crazy stalker dude!! Review or send me a message with an answer soon. Or I will chose a much worse fate for our Loved Olivia!!!! Hehehe Evil laughter!!!!**_


	7. Of Course We Can

_**Thanks for the votes and the advice! And the winner is Richard White!! The creepiest prep, in my opinion, ever!! But I'm doing something different with this!!! OO just so all you know I am making this a LOVE story not a kidnap/rape and trauma story. Yes there will be one of those (I hate surprises so I just tell you it will be a kidnapping!!!) But it is and always will be a love story!!! That was for you Thegoddesspixie! Ok nothing else really on with the story. O and it is still at the pool party!**_

Everyone was having a happy bbq. The kids, Casey and Olivia were swimming in the pool and the men were watching and grilling and talking sports. Its was a good day and everyone was happy. Olivia had what she has been dreaming off every since she could remember. A family that she loved and a family that loved her back.

"MOM LOOK" Allison yelled. Olivia turned her attention to her daughter and saw her doing flips and turns under the water.

"Do you like gymnastics?" she asked Ally

"Love it"

"Then when you start school you and Jordan can join to the Gymnastic team. I mean if you want to" Olivia said as she wadded over to her daughter who were floating next to Lizzie.

"Ooh you should! Both of you our team is the best! I'm on the bars!" Lizzie said excitedly. Jordan and Allison looked at each other and smiled.

"That seems fun! I'm glad that its only the 3rd week of school. We wont be that far behind" Jordan said.

"Nerd" Ally said smiling at her sister.

"What nothing is wrong with trying your best in school" Olivia and Jordan said at the same time. They both laughed with everyone else. It was starting to get dark as everyone got out the pool. It was around 7pm. The twins, Jordan and Ally all went upstairs to Lizzie's room to play a video game and Maureen and Kathleen were in the living room watching House. The grown ups were sitting on the patio drinking beers and talking about everything but work (Caption wasn't drinking any beer he was enjoying a Pepsi).

"So the girls are going to that Catholic school around the corner?"

"Yep. I mean it seems like the best school around and I want to give them what my mother couldn't give me." Olivia shrugged thinking of mother and how she was an alcoholic and how she hid something so important to Olivia to herself for so long.

"Hey Liv did your mother ever mention you know Jordan at all?"Melinda asked uncertain of what her best friend's reaction would be.

"No the only time she ever did say anything about Jordan was when she said she buries he while I was in Ohio" Olivia said with a fierce look in her eyes.

"What about Jacob Swan have you heard from him?" Munch asked her. Olivia shivered in her black bikini and towel which was all she was wearing. She didn't shiver because of the cold but because of his name.

"Nope the last I heard of him was when Ally told me she saw him outside the apartment maybe 2 weeks ago" she said standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"No worries Elliot I'm just going to your car and get my phone charger. The damn phone is dying" she laughed quietly as she walked through the gate and went to the parked car. Elliot knew her phone was fine she just wanted to get away from the 3rd degree. So he sat and they talked and waited for Olivia to come back. After 10 minutes he started to get worried. He got up and went to the car and saw the door wide open with a note at the side of wheel. He walked over and got the note and red it to his self.

_Dear Elliot Stabler  
No worries she is safe with me. I don't want to hurt her I just want to talk to you both in person. So read the directions on the back go where I have arranged. Don't worry I don't want to hurt her in any way you are thinking just come to were I am and then we can talk and you BOTH can walk away alive_

_No need for a name  
_Elliot's heart was pounding. He felt tears come to his eyes. Tears of rage and tears of terror. He had an idea of who had his Olivia and he was terrified for her. He ran to the backyard and told his co workers and his best friends what was happing.

"Elliot, Fin and Lake go" Cragen said.

"We'll tell the kids" Melinda said getting up and pulling Casey up with her.

"We will be at the station getting more information. Call me" Cragen said as he walked out with Munch. Elliot, Lake and Fin all got into his car and followed the direction to get Olivia.

"Auntie Casey what do you mean? Mom is gone? Did she leave us?" Jordan asked tears in her big brown eyes. Ally was sitting next to her sister with her arms wrapped around her shoulders her eyes looked dissent and tearful.

"Oh no sweetie she would never leave you guys! She was taken" Melinda said looking the girls in there eyes. Jordan turned her attention to Casey.

"Find our mother" She said simply before she got up and went upstairs Ally was behind her and the Stabler clan soon followed.

"So much like Liv" Melinda sniffed.

~Some where else~

"Ok this is were the sick bastord said to meet him so lets get a move on" Elliot said as he pulled up to a abandon house. All the lights were out and it was deathly silent. Elliot opened the door and walked into a large room. He was guessing it was the living room or something of that nature.

"ELLIOT" Olivia voice screamed from the back room. Elliot and the other took of to the back and saw Olivia standing behind a man that looked so much like her it was scary. She looked good no bruises just the gash in her head when he must have knocked her out.

"Liv Honey is you ok?" he asked her.

"I'm fine my head is killing me though" She said looking at him with big frightened eyes.

"Elliot Stabler do you know who I am?" the man asked him.

"I am guessing the man that raped Olivia's mother" Elliot sneered

"Yep I am Raphael Marsden"

"You raped my mother?" Olivia said in shock looking at the man.

"She deserved it! She blew me off! When I found you and her in the park I i wanted to take care of you! But she just ran off leaving me in the dust! I should have taken you when I had the chance! She was crazy she was a crazy alcoholic" Raphael said looking demented. Then he pulled out a gun.

"Put down the gun" Elliot yelled.

"Don't worry I don't want to kill my beautiful little girl. I just can't stay in this world knowing what a monster I am. When I knocked her out I I wanted to do things to her but I didn't I couldn't and that makes me a monster! Only a monster would want to hurt his own daughter in that way! So I shouldn't be here"

"Then why did you take me?" Olivia said quietly.  
" I had to see you! I had to after your half brother told me about you I had to see you for myself! I wanted to talk to you and tell you that I have been watching over you and that I love you" He cried. Then he brought the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Olivia screamed as her father's dead body fell right in front of her.

"Olivia are you ok?" Elliot said to his girlfriend who wasn't moving she was just staring at the puddle of blood forming on the floor. She looked up with tears in her eyes she jumped over the body and flung her self into Elliot's arms. She cried openly as she kissed him. He rubbed her back and hair pulling her closer to him.

"Come on Liv let's get you checked out" Lake said in a amused voice as he watched his co workers practically make out right in front of him and Fin. Elliot and Olivia pulled apart. He put his hand around her waist after he gave her his jacket. She leaned into him as the walked to the car. Lake got the car keys and Fin and him were in the front seat as Liv and El cuddled in the back seat.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Lake asked as they drove to the hospital.

"Today" Elliot said.

"And please don't tell any one yet. We will have to tell people eventually but we don't want to brass to come down on our asses yet" Olivia said.

"Your secret is safe with us baby girl" Fin said. They finally reached the hospital and Olivia was soon taken to be checked out by the doctor. Soon after Olivia left Jordan, Ally, Melinda, Casey and the Stabler clan showed up.

"Is she ok?" Jordan bawled looking at Lake and Fin.

"She is just fine" Fin said hugging Jordan and Allison. Soon the doc came back

"Olivia Benson's family?"

"Yep" Elliot said standing up.

"She is fine. I had to give her stitches on her forehead though but she should be just fine. She can leave" everyone let out a sigh of relief. They followed the doc to Olivia's room. Olivia was standing up as if she just pulled her shirt and pants on.  
*probably had a rape kit* Lake said to his self.

"Mommy" Jordan said as she ran to Olivia. Olivia turned and opened her arms as both her girls ran to her.

"I was so scared" Jordan cried

"I was too! I mean I thought I would never see you again! I thought that HE took you and hurt you again I" Allison went on crying but stopped when Olivia smiled and shook her head.

"I'm fine sweetie no worries I am fine" Olivia said holding her crying daughters. They nodded and quickly controlled themselves.

_"_can we go home?" Jordan asked

"Of course we can" Olivia said smiling.


	8. I love you

_**Otay this is going to be a smut chapter! My first one ever!!! So if you don't like review and give me some pointers or something. Or review and talk about the story so far. I know I know I said on my profile I'm not one of those crazy people that go around screaming REVIW OR I WONT MAKE ANY MORE!!! I'm totally not I just want to now if you think I'm doing well so far!!! ANY WHO this is right after Olivia and Elliot's little moment in the cribs. So on with the story and enjoy. Oh yeah I'm just making sure if I already told you guys. But I'm changing it so that Olivia and the girls live in a 2 story house, with 4 bedroom2 ½ bathrooms.**_

Elliot andOlivia walked down to the squad room together smiling and trying to hide their bliss of happiness. Olivia looked at her clock it was only 12 she sighed and continued with the heavy amount of paperwork she seemed to have gained since she was gone. Elliot had less then her but he was a slow writer and typer so they got down at the same time. Olivia sighed and put her head down on the desk. She peeked there her arms and slowly took her heel off. She then slipped her foot into Elliot's lap. She then started to massage his already aroused member. She peeked at him smirking he glared at her. She kept fondling him until Cragen office door opened she snatched her leg back and Elliot tried to think of something that would help his boner go away.

~Munch in a swimsuit Munch in a swimsuit GROSS~ Elliot thought to himself he instantly felt better and safe enough for his boss to see him.

"Benson Stabler go ahead and get home. Nothing is coming in today and we have Lake, Munch and Fin here" He said staring at the two detectives

~Do they really think I'm dumb enough not to realize that they are together? I won't say anything until it becomes a problem~ Cragen thought to himself as he watched them grab their jackets and walked out the door. The two stood side by side waiting for the elevators. They finally showed and they walked inside. Elliot smiled happy his plan would actually work since they were the only ones inside at the time.

"Hey Olivia do I have something on my neck?" he asked her. Olivia looked perplexed and then saw that there was a camera inside. ~Sneaky sonavbitch~ she thought to herself.

"I cant see come over"  
Like her own personal genie Elliot came over and stood so close in front of her she could feel his erection on her thigh. She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning since he was moving right in front of her. Practically grinding on her. She then realized that she was behind the camera and there was no way anyone could see her or Elliot! She pulled him into a searing kiss and grinded her hips against his in a frenzy.

"El I'm ready. I want you" she whispered huskily into his ear. Elliot smiled and moved away from her causing her to breathe in short and deep. Like she was gasping for air.

"You ok Liv? You seem kind of frazzled" Elliot asked in a sweet as honey voice as they walked out of the elevator and to his car. She ignored him and was mentally preparing herself for what she knew was coming.  
~Olivia would you get a grip! You love this man! That is right I do love El I want him and its is perfectly normal for a couple in a relationship to have sex! The kids wont get home until almost 4 and they knew they were dating so they wouldn't be surprised if Elliot would be there and the same thing for the Stabler kids well maybe Kathleen would have a problem but they other kids were in love with Olivia~

"Hey Liv can I come to your dream world to it seems like fun" Elliot said

"Huh what?"

"I have been trying to get your attention for the last 15 minutes. We are at your house. I didn't know were you wanted to go so I went to what was closer." He said licking his lips at her. Olivia felt her self become even more wet than she was in the elevator. She nodded and was about to get out the car but Elliot was already out and opening the door for her. She smiled and swayed her hips with a little more swing to the front door. She unlocked it and then walked inside her house. Elliot hasn't been inside since he helped the girls move in about 2 weeks ago and he liked what she did with the place. She had pictures of herself, him and his kids her girls, Casey, Alex and everyone at the 1-6. There was a living room, dining room, office (which Olivia was using as the game room) and a medium sized kitchen with a nook. Olivia turned to look at Elliot with a nervous look in her eyes her heart beating a million times faster than normal.

"Are you ok with this Olivia?" El asked her as he pulled her into a hug and started kissing her neck. She moaned.

"Yes. Like I said in the elevator I want you" She said huskily.  
He nodded and she guided him up the stairs to her bedroom. Her room was at the end of the hall and room across from the stairs was Ally's then she and Jordan had a joining bathroom which connected to Jordan's room. Then on at the end of the hall was Olivia's master bedroom. Olivia opened the door and pulled Elliot inside. He looked around she had a vanity mirror with more pictures on it. She had a black carpeted floor with a large canopy bed in the middle of the room. Next to that was her nightstand with her alarm clock/radio on it. She had two closets and another door which he was guessing lead to the bathroom.

"Do you like it?"

"It screams Olivia"  
She smiled liking his answer. She walked over to the window and looked out.

"I always wanted to live in a regular house you know. I always lived in an apartment." She said sadly.  
Elliot walked over to her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist and positioning her so that his boner was right on her ass. She giggled and moaned as he kissed her neck.

"Well you have that now and a family and might I add a rather fine boyfriend" he said.

"Yes I do thanks for telling me well reminding me" She said as she turned to give him a kiss. They kissed until they couldn't breathe. Elliot pushed Olivia onto the bed and got onto of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck crashing his bodies with hers causing them both to moan. Elliot some how got her shirt off and was now holding her breast through her purple lace bra. She moaned into his mouth as she tried and failed to get her breathing under control. She but his bottom lip as he unhooked her bra and threw it to the side and he started sucking on Olivia's hard nipple. She hissed and grinded her hips into his. She needed him inside of her and he was taking to long.

"El oh god I need you in me now" she breathed.  
He nodded and started taking her jeans off exposing her purple lace underwear. He grunted and took her underwear and was momentarily memorized by Olivia's naked body. But he stopped gawking once he saw the lustful look in Olivia's eye and he thought he would have had his climax right then and there. He quickly took his shirt off and then his pants. He left his boxers on she look confused but didn't saw anything once Elliot slipped a finger inside her wet opening.

"oh god Liv your so wet" he moaned as she kissed her neck. She moved her hips into his moaning and hissing.

"Elliot please…. Oh god…. Son of a bitch" she gasped as she hit with a powerful orgasm.  
She was floating in a sea of passion and pleasure. When she finally got to shore she opened her eyes to see Elliot staring at her with hungry eyes. She smiled and pushed him off her and straddling him. She managed to get his boxers of and she sat on top of him looking at him. She ran her nails down his chest then she leaned down and started kissing his neck leaving love bites on the pulse point. Elliot growled and grabbed Liv's hips holding her trying to push her down so that she was on his hard on which was getting painfully aroused. She looked him in the eye and they had a full conversation. Olivia nodded and guided her self and let her self slid onto El's dick. She moaned at how well he fitted inside of her. She put her hand on the head broad and the other on his chest as she started moving on top of him. Elliot got her hips and started thrusting her against him.

"OH GOD" She moaned as he pounded into her. He some how managed to roll them over. Olivia was whimpering into Elliot's neck as he moved in and out of her. He moaned as he felt his release at the pit of his stomach. Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his shoulders and sucked his bottom lip.

"Oh Liv" he yelled

"Yes oh god yes" she shouted as she thrusted back into Elliot and then she screamed his name as she was hit with a powerful orgasm after he started rubbing her clit. As Olivia floated on the sea of pleasure and passion Elliot pounded into her harder and faster until he yelled out Olivia's name and spilled his seed into her. He fell onto of her but then quickly rolled them (not losing their connection) and laid her sweaty body on top his. She probed her self up still breathing hard and smiled at him as she moved her hips, grinding really, into him

"I love you Elliot Stabler"  
Elliot looked stunned but quickly recovered and got her hips started rocking her back and forth. He brought her head down to his lips and whisper in her ear. "I love you too Olivia Benson"__


	9. Surprise! Surprise? Surprise?

_**Ok all great things must come to an end and this is the great thing!!!!! Sorry this story is coming to an end I think I am going to do maybe 3 more chapter for **__**loving you should be easy**__**!!! But no worries I have another Law and Order: SVU story up my sleeve and that should be coming out soon!!! So YEAHHH. This is going to be after Liv and El hooked up maybe bout 2 months later!! Yeah that right and no worries I'm not finished with me Ghost Whisper story I'm typing the next chapter. So that should be coming soon too! ANYWHO on with story**_

Elliot was having a hard time concentrating on his work when he unbelievable sexy partner/girlfriend was sitting right in front of him wearing that god damn blue shirt she know drives him crazy!!! It was low cut, showed cleavage, and hugged Olivia's curves in ever way!!! It drove Elliot even crazier when a prep looked at his Olivia like she was some piece of ass that they could steal and add to there disgusting collection!! Elliot breathed in and out and then focused back on his paper work that was beginning to pile on his desk at a scary pace. Meanwhile Olivia was in her own little world  
*How am I going to do this? How am I going to tell Elliot? Shit how am I going to tell my girls? What in the hell am I going to do?* Olivia thought to herself as she started at her computer screen reading the same line for maybe the 16th time in that last minute.

"Hey Liv are you ok sweetie?"

"Huh what did you say Elliot?"

"I said are you ok sweetie? I mean you have been kind of out of for the last 2 weeks or so"  
Olivia was so ready to tell him right then and there but then she shut her mouth. She wanted to tell him in a special way. Like in the movies.

*right like that is going to happen!!* Olivia said to herself trying not to laugh.

"Yeah El I'm fine. But I have something to tell you later. Well tell everyone later so can you bring the kids over to my house after we get off of work?"  
Elliot nodded and smiled. He had a feeling what Olivia wanted to tell him.

*I mean come on Liv I'm not completely retarded!!! I know the signs I have been through them 4 times*  
Olivia smiled and went back to trying to read that goddamn line!!!  
Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

~later on that day~ at the home with the Stablers  
"COME ON LIZZIE" Dickie yelled from downstairs his twin was still in her room

"Dickie yell at me one more goddamn time!! Dad is not even here yet!! So chill out!!" the youngest Stabler yelled getting annoyed at her brother rushing her.

"Uh Lizzie this is your father and I am here! So let's go we are having dinner at Olivia's house"  
Lizzie perked up almost forgetting they were going to Olivia's house. She raced down stairs and hugged her father.

"Hey daddy"

"Hey Liz and I don't want to her goddamn come out of your mouth again"  
Lizzie nodded noting to herself to smack her brother in her head for not warning her that their dad was there! The whole Stabler started for the door when it knocked. Elliot walked forward and looked through the peephole frowning. He opened the door and right in front of him was Kathy, Eli and Eli's real father.

"What are you doing here" Elliot asked in shock his heart tingling at the sight of the little boy he almost raised.

~ Benson house~  
Olivia was when the bathroom throwing up her two daughters standing by the bathroom door smiling at each other.

"I told you!"

"No way I told you first!"

"What are you to about to argue about?" Olivia asked as she came out the room wiping the toothpaste of her mouth. Both girls smiled at Olivia

"Mom we are not average kids you know!

"Yeah mom we know things! When were you planning on telling us that you are pregnant? Huh when you were on your way to the hospital" Jordan asked smiling at her mother. Olivia blushed and then smiled

"Is it that obvious?"  
Jordan and Ally looked at each other their eyebrows quirked. A look they learned from their mother by the way.

"Yeah mom I mean last night you were going to the bathroom a lot, you actually put syrup and mustard on your Asian Chow and you have been throwing up for what 1 month now?"

"Oh. But you have to saw that rice did taste better with the mustard!"  
Jordan and Ally shared a look shaking their heads in disgust.

"So when are you telling Elliot? Tonight is that why we are having this big dinner? OO mom how romantic and family oriented!!!" Ally cooed touching Olivia's stomach.

"Hi baby I'm your pretty awesome big sister" Jordan said rubbing her mother's stomach cooing like her sister

"I hope it's a girl"

"I hope she or he is healthy"  
Both girls nodded and hugged their mother.

"So when are you due?"

"Well I'm 2 months so April or May I think"

"Aw a May baby" Allison cooed.  
Olivia smiled and rubbed her tummy. Already loving her little May baby. The girls all walked to the kitchen to check on the Pasta and Bread Sticks Allison and Jordan threw together. Olivia started making the salad but stop and quickly turned pale.  
"What's wrong mom?"

"I can smell the Tomatoes" she whispered holding the salad away from her. Jordan quickly stopped stirring the sauce and went over to her mom taking the salad bowl.

"Mom go ahead and lay on the couch and put your feet up. Ally and I got this" Olivia nodded and walked to the living room sitting then laying on the couch covering her face smiling.

svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

"What are you doing here?" Elliot asked again just in case his Ex-Wife didn't hear him. She looked at him and tried to smile.

"I just wanted to stop by and say Hi to the kids and for little Eli to see his brother and sisters" Kathy cooed to her youngest son.  
The Stabler kids appeared behind their father and looked at their mother. Lizzie had tears in her eyes.

"Mom why the hell did you leave like that" Kathleen asked breathing hard.

"Kathleen watch you mouth" Kathy snapped. Kathleen snorted and turned away.

"Dad I'm going to call Maureen and tell her to meet us at Olivia's house for dinner." She yelled going to the kitchen phone.

"You have my kids hanging around Olivia?" Kathy hissed.

"Kathy do not start with me because unlike you have been faithful our ENTIRE Marriage." Elliot said trying not to yell in front of the twins. Kathy nose flared Elliot knew she was pissed and he could really care less. How do she come to HIS house and try to be all motherly to HIS kids. He was not having this and he could tell the twins weren't either. Lizzie looked like she about to cry.

"Lizzie Sweetie do you want to go with mommy and have a mother daughter day?" Kathy asked completely ignoring Kathleen who had returned,

"NO I want Olivia" Lizzie said running past her mother and the man and getting in the car. (Elliot was going to drive them to Olivia House even though it was just around the corner and down the street because he had a feeling they wouldn't be back until it was late, it was getting dark and cold it was October already)  
Kathy stood there in shock.

"Kathy if there is no point to your visit I think you should go now or you stay on the porch all I care but we are going now. Come on Dickie come on Kathleen" Kathleen giving a smile to their baby brother.  
"Come on James" Kathy said as she stormed off with Eli James close behind her. She got in the car and pulled away the same time Elliot backed out of the drive way. He saw through his mirror a very upset Lizzie.

"Why is she like that I mean Olivia is mega nice and sweet and cool!!!"

"That is just the way mom is Liz that is the way she has been for a while" Kathleen said looking out the window and sighing.

"I wish she wasn't but she is and I'm sorry for that kids" Elliot said at the stop sign.

"Dad don't. Olivia is great and mom just" Dickie started but stopped.

"So how would you guys feel if I asked her to marry me? I mean i don't want to do anything without knowing its ok with you guys"  
All the Stabler kids turned to there father with shocked looks on their faces.

"Dad that would be great" Dickie said.

"Yeah then me and Ally and Jordan can be sisters and it would be prefect I always wanted little sisters" Lizzie said smiling at the thought. Every one looked at Kathleen who looked shocked and then unreadable.

"Daddy is you crazy? That would be great I mean Olivia is great and" But before they could finish Jordan and Ally were running out he house smiling. Ally was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved green shirt that had a penguin on it. Jordan was wearing brown jean pants with a white shirt that went to her elbows. Lizzie smiled and got out the car and hugged the two girls. They waited for everyone else hugging everyone.

"Hey Elliot" Jordan said hugging him. Elliot's heart skipped a beat looking at Jordan she looked so much like her mother it was crazy.

"So where or where is Olivia?" Elliot called as he walked inside the house the smell of pasta and bread hitting his hungry nose. His stomach growled causing him to smirk. He heard footsteps coming from the Living room in walked Olivia looking stunning like she always had in his eyes. She was practically glowing. Olivia walked into Elliot's arms and hugged him. He kissed her on the lips gently and glided her over to couch.

"How you doing?"

"Fine El. How bout you and the kids?"  
Elliot told her about Kathy and about Lizzie. Soon it was time for dinner. Everyone gathered around the table and started with the meal.

"This is great Liv" Lizzie said.

"Don't tell me tell the wonderful chiefs over there" Olivia smiling proudly at her daughters.

"Yeah its BABY hair pasta with chicken and mushroom sauce" Jordan said. Olivia shot her a look and Ally kicked her under the table.

"Hey I have an announcement" Elliot said as he stood up. He walked over to Ally and Jordan and whispered something in their ears. Their eyes light up and they both nodded. Olivia pouted wondering what they were talking about. Soon Elliot walked over to Olivia and squatted next to her. She turned to him confused.  
"Olivia"

"Yes Elliot?"

"I have know you for over 9 years and every time I see you I feel like I learn something new about you and about life in general I love you and I don't thing I can go another 9 years with out you being by my side. Olivia Benson will you marry me?"  
*HOLY SHIT" Olivia thought to herself as Elliot pulled out a ring *what should I do* Olivia wanted to smack herself in the head. She felt tears in her eyes and she nodded.

"YES Elliot I would love to marry you."  
Elliot smiled wider as he slipped the beautiful ring on her finger. She leaned down and kissed Elliot passionately on the lips as she did so she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Huh there are children in the room" Kathleen said as she laughed with Maureen. Dickie, Lizzie, Ally and Jordan were cheering. The happy couple finally pulled apart and Olivia smiled.

"Elliot how would you like to be a father for the 5th time?" Olivia asked her eyes smiling. Elliot smiled his hand on her stomach. The Stabler kids were in awe and the girls got up and hugged Olivia everyone was talking at once about shopping, baby names and all that other exciting baby stuff.

"I would love to Liv" Elliot said

There was a knock at the door Olivia bounced up fingering her ring with a huge smile on her face.

"I'll be right back" she said as she walked out the room.

"Wow a baby and a marriage this is way to cool!" Lizzie said.

"Daddy where would we stay I mean" But before Kathleen could finish everyone could hear the angry voices from the front hall Elliot was standing up walking towards the door when he heard a grunt a yell a scream a hard crash a yell someone running and then a car driving off. Elliot ran into the front hall he saw Olivia on the floor holding her stomach he could see the blood from her hands. His heart beat quickened and he ran towards Olivia who was moaning.  
'My baby my baby"

"Olivia baby who did this? Kathleen call 911" Elliot said as he kneeled next to her. She cried and blinked a lot. Her breathing was coming in short breathes. Jordan, Ally and Lizzie were crying. Dickie looked shocked and Maureen was with Kathleen giving info to the 911 person. They ran back. Before Elliot could say anything.

"Yes dad I told them she was a police officer and that she was stabbed and that she was pregnant" Maureen said. She squatted next to Liv and got her hand as Elliot applied pressure to the wound. He leaned into her ear.

"Baby who did this to you?"

"R… R… Richard White" she cried closing her eyes.

"LIV STAY WITH ME" Elliot cried as tears formed in his eyes.

* RICHARD WHITE WAS GOING TP PAY BIG TIME. THAT MUTHERFUCKER WAS GOING TO PAY* Elliot said to himself as he applied pressure and kept Olivia awake.


	10. Babies?

_**Hello people!!!! Sorry for taking 4eva to get this story but my computer had a virus so me over my nana house typing this. No worries people me lovvvvvvvvvveeee happy endings so nothing (to bad) to happen!!! So on with the story!!!**_"Liv Olivia you have to stay with me baby!!! I need you to keep your eyes open" El said as he pulled his pregnant fiancé into his lap. Elliot had a huge lump in his throat as he watched the blood seep through his hand from her stomach wound.

"Elliot…..its…cold and my I me I feel cold and numb" Olivia said softly.  
Jordan and Ally were crying and Kathleen and Maureen were trying to keep the younger kids from breaking down and trying not to themselves. Maybe 5 minutes later the ambulance showed and after them Cragen and the others from the 1-6.

"How is she doing?" Cragen asked as he ran over to his best detective. Olivia was being wheeled into truck and Elliot stood watching with a glazed look in his eyes. His hands were all bloody and he could till the detective had been crying.

"She…..She"

"Daddy what is going on what are we going to do?" Kathleen asked coming over. Elliot looked around and saw Ally and Jordan being comforted by Maureen.

"Sir are you going to ride with us?"

"Yes of course" Elliot said. He turned to Maureen and threw he the keys. "Get in the car and drive them to the hospital I will meet you there and tell you guys what's if going to happen." Elliot sad  
Maureen nodded and ushered the kids in the car. Cragen, Munch, Lake, Fin and Casey all nodded knowing that he was talking to them too and they got in their cars and drove of. Elliot settled in the ambulance and they rode off.

~At the hospital~  
Elliot was waiting in the waiting room when his kids and friends walked in. Lizzie, Ally and Jordan ran to him and he hugged them closely to his chest.

"Is she ok? Is she ok?" Jordan mumbled into his chest.

"Dad how is she doing?" Dickie asked trying to be strong.

"Elliot tell us what is going on!" Munch said sitting down putting and hand on Elliot's back.  
Elliot sighed ad then cleared his throat. :"We were all at Olivia's house for dinner. She wanted to tell us something and I wanted to tell her something. Anyway we were eating when I asked her to marry me. She said yes I gave her the ring and then she said "How would you like to be a father again" She is pregnant. Then the doorbell rang and she went to the door. She was in a argument with somebody I was on my way to her when she started screaming by time I got to her she was on the ground bleeding from the stomach. I was asking her who did this to her and she told me Richard White. I thought we had in under surveillance?" He asked silently.

"We did. Some suits were covering him. They said he was in the store and they lost track of him. But I got Lake and Fin out there looking for him right now. And when were you going to tell me that you and Olivia were dating?" Cragen asked quirking an eyebrow at Elliot.

"We have been dating ever since the party we threw her and we were going to tell you we were getting married and having a baby the next day at the 1-6" Elliot said his throat feeling tight. He couldn't break down right here. Everyone was quiet for a moment just hoping and waiting for something to happen. About 30 minutes later a doctor came out.

"Olivia Benson's family?"  
Elliot and his friends stood up and said "We are"  
The doc smiled wide and moved her hands indicating she wanted them to sit down.

" is going to be just fine. The knife missed her arteries. But she did lose a lot of blood so she will be tired and weak for the next couple days."  
Elliot let out a sigh of relief but then quickly looked at the doc.

"What about the baby? Is the baby ok?"

"The Babies are just fine."

Elliot's eyes went high with shock. "Babies? As in more that one baby?" He felt the room spin.

"Why yes. Miss. Benson is having twins."

"Twins? Omg I'm going to have 2 little siblings!!!" Ally said jumping up and down with Jordan.

"Can we go see her please please?"

"Well ok. But you can stay long she just got out of surgery and she needs her rest. She will be released tomorrow. I highly recommend that she doesn't go back to work until 2 weeks from now. Even then she should tread lightly so nothing to stressful. Here now follow me"  
Everyone got up and followed the doc to Olivia's room. They walked in and saw Olivia laying up right in the bed and looked pale but she was still smiling.

"So we are having twins huh Stabler?" Olivia smirked. Elliot smiled and went over to her bed and kissed her lips gently.  
"I guess so Benson. Are you ready for this?"

"The real question Stabler is are you ready for this. I already want some Asian chow with mustard and oooo chocolate covered watermelon and pineapples!!! Elliot you have to get me out of here I need real food." Olivia said smiling.

"No worries I sneak you some. I'll be back" Munch said after he kissed Olivia's head and rubbed her stomach.

"Thanks John"

"Mommy are you sure you are ok? I mean all that….blood" Jordan said pale. Olivia opened her arms and both her girls ran to her and gave her a hug climbing into her bed. Lizzie was sniffing and she ran to Olivia got in her bed and hugged a part of Olivia's body.

"It's ok Lizzie" Olivia said baffled.

"Oh Liv I was so scared your like the mother I always wanted and then I saw you and I was so scared! I mean you are carrying my sisters or brothers." Lizzie said as she rambled.

"Lizzie it's ok. I'm fine and the babies are fine"  
Lizzie nodded and wiped her tears away and hugged Olivia tighter. Maureen came over and so did Kathleen followed closely by Dickie. All the kids on the bed Elliot wanted to take a picture Cragen smiled at his detectives who finally looked happy.

"Olivia how many months are you?"

"2 months. And Caption please don't" but before Olivia could finish Cragen lifted his finger and walked over to her.

"No worries right now Liv we will talk when you come in to work in 2 weeks. Elliot you take good care of her. I got to go" Cragen kissed Olivia's forehead and hugged the Stabler children and left.

"So where are we going to stay tonight?"

"With us silly" Lizzie said as she nudged Lizzie.

"Dad where are WE going to stay? I mean when you guys get married and" before Kathleen could finish her sentence Elliot raised his hand.

"Katie we will talk about everything when Olivia get's home from the hospital and we get her settle." Elliot said. "Now lets hug and kiss her goodbye so she can get her sleep and let's get home." He added. The kids groaned and kissed and hugged Olivia goodbye.

"Bye you guys. I see you tomorrow. And where the hell is Munch with my food?" Olivia called. Elliot laughed and kissed his fiancé on the lips lovingly. Olivia moaned into his lips and pulled him closer to her body. Elliot pulled away causing Olivia to whimper and then giggled.

"I will see you later my little vixen" Elliot said kissing her knuckles and then leaving Olivia smiling.

"Munch where the hell are you with my food!!!" Olivia growled.


	11. New and the Old

_**Ok I think there will be maybe2 or 3 more stories after this one! I'm not going to drag it on because there isn't that much I can do after Olivia has the babies! Ok I have been confusing myself with dates and what not so she and Elliot conceived the twins 2 months after the kids were in school and they started school in August so that would be October so then its 2 months after that December so it is 2 weeks before Christmas!!! Man I have been confused which has been so messed p since I started the story!! lol There wont be (a lot more) drama in that last ones but I mean come on there has to be some problems!! Anywho sit back and enjoy! Oh Olivia house has a sun room in the back.**_

"Hey Liv how you doing?" Fin asked after 2 weeks as Olivia walked into the squad room she was about 3 months and looked like she wasn't gaining that much weight except for in the chest area. She sighed and sat at her desk. She rubbed the computer screen where the was a picture of the Stabler kids and her kids all smiling and doing goofy things like the bunny ears behind each others backs. She smiled happy to be back at the 1-6 she was bored out of mind at her house. Well when she was left alone she was bored out of her mind but everyone was always over her house keeping and eye on her. Elliot and Olivia have been talking about the housing situation and agreed since Olivia's house was bigger that Elliot and his kids would move in. Olivia's house had 4 bedrooms and a sun room in the back which was agreed to be Kathleen rooms until she left for college that fall. Olivia and Elliot had the master bedroom, the unborn twins had the nursery, Dickie had his own room and the 3 girls had the biggest room to share together. The Stabler home was a mess, everyone as packing and trying to get everything settled at Olivia house. On top of all of that Olivia was trying to plan her wedding. So Olivia had a lot on her mind as she looked at her screen saver. She didn't notice her fiancé sit front of her.

"Hey Liv how are you guys doing?" Elliot asked her. Olivia blinked and Elliot realized she was deep in thought.

"Oh Hey Elliot! We are doing just find actually. The doc things that I'm not gaining enough wait. And that pretty soon I have to start desk duty" she said the last part with a cringe. No one especially Olivia Benson liked desk duty.

"You knew you have been able to chase down preps when you were 9 months Livia" Elliot said smiling.

"Yeah you know if you don't think it, it won't come true it didn't work" She said laughing. She suddenly stopped and had tears in her eyes

"Liv what's wrong?" Elliot got up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her chest holding her to him.

"I…I don't know I just can't keep control of my emotions I'm such a weirdo!!" She cried into her hands. Elliot smiling knowing his fiancé was just having a mood swing. He held her until she started laughing which caused Elliot to start laughing which caused a chain reaction of people in the squad room to laugh. Cragen came out looking around and found the source. His two best detectives where in each others arms cracking up harder than the others were.

"Benson Stabler what is going on?" He asked coming over to them.

"Oh nothing sir just mood swings" Olivia said happily. She leaned into Elliot and breathed into his after shave. He finally let her go and went across to his desk. They both sat and stared at each both blushing when getting caught. Livia warned herself to buckle down and she started to concentrate on her work in front of her. Soon she was sucked into the dangers of the unprotected kids in the foster system thanks to the case her and Elliot were working on. She wanted to reach out to this little boy and just cuddle him making him feel safe. But what she really wanted to do was get home and talk to her girls about their experiences in the system. Olivia kept her eye on her clock and when she finally was off she grabbed her coat and waited for Elliot. Fin, Lake and Munch would be catching for them until everything was all sorted out and when Olivia was out on maternity leave Elliot would be parents with Munch. Elliot got up and helped Olivia into her coat and they walked out together.

"So Miss. Benson what are your plans for today?" El asked her wriggling his eyebrows. Olivia giggled.

"I'm going to go to the store with the girls and help pick out furniture for their new room. You and packing with Dickie." She added just in case he forgot.

"Yeah I know. Why do we have so much stuff?" he whined as he drove across the city to Olivia's house.

"Oh I have no idea" Liv giggled and turned up the radio and sang along to Panic! At the disco's I write sins not tragedies. Elliot listened in amazement he never really heard his partner sing the way she was and he was in shock. When the song was over Elliot clapped at the red light.

"Wow Liv you can blow" He said trying to use the words his kids did which caused Olivia to laugh. He joined in he couldn't help it Olivia's laugh was contagious. They finally got to her house and they went inside the house. She walked over to the couch and sat down breathing heavily. She leaned back closing her eyes and felt Elliot come over and sit next to her. He placed a hand on her stomach and smiled. Olivia opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"September, 15" she said

"September 15" he said smiling. He knew she was talking about their set wedding date. They chose because the babies would be at least 4 months and the kids were out of school.

"I'll be Mrs. Olivia Stabler" she sighed happily laying her head in his lap. He smiled and started stroking her hair softy.

"What time are the kids getting here?"

"Right about now" Liv said as she heard the door open and a lot of footsteps coming.

"MOM" Ally shouted as her and the rest of the kids put their book bags on the coat holder pegs hanging on the wall.

"In the TV room" Liv shouted back.

Lizzie led the kids into the room and smiled at the sight of her now happy father. It was the happiest she had seen him in a while.

"So what are we doing this Friday?" Kathleen sitting on Olivia's other side. Dickie was getting the remote while Lizzie, Ally and Jordan sat down in front of their parents.

"You and your father or going to your house and finish the packing. I'm taking the girls shopping for their bedrooms. The furniture should be here by Monday by the way. We are going to start bringing some of the old stuff here." Olivia said

"Why? I mean you guys aren't getting married until next year" Kathleen asked

"Well, Olivia is pregnant and I want to be her for her. She wants you guys here too" Elliot said simply. Kathleen nodded.

"Ok soo when do we go shopping?" Lizzie asked excitedly she couldn't wait to go shopping.

"Right now" Olivia said sitting up and kissing Elliot softly.

"Well get something to eat while we are out" She called as her and the girls left the house and got into Olivia's car.

Elliot waited until he heard the car back out of the drive until he turned to his son and smiled.

"Come on we will eat first then go and finish packing"  
Dickie smiled at the word eat and followed his dad to his car and sat down buckling his seat belt.  
EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Meanwhile~ Olivia and the girls  
Olivia and the girls where at a Bed Baths and Beyond. Olivia already had a king size enough for her and Elliot. Dickie already had a new bed so Jordan and Ally could have the bunk bed. Lizzie needed a bed so she decided to get a futon. Kathleen was keeping her bed she just wanted a new dresser. Olivia and Elliot were going to came back on their day off to look at baby furniture.

"OOO mommy can we paint our rooms?" Jordan asked as she turned the from paint selections.

"Sure. We were going to do that soon. All of us together, I like the color of the kitchen and the living and dinning room and my room too. But we are going to paint the babies rooms, your rooms and Dickie's room the color you guys want" She said as they looked at Futon's. Lizzie gasped and pointed to a purple futon on sale. It had wooden bars that were light brown almost white. Jordan and Ally nodded smiling.

"We like" Jordan said. Olivia nodded it was really nice and was under her price range. Lizzie smiled hugged Olivia. About 1 hour later they had found a new dresser and other small things for the girl's rooms.

"So what do you want to eat?" Kathleen asked Olivia.

"How about we order a pizza and bet it home eat with the guys and watch a movie?" She asked all she wanted to was get home and curl up next to Elliot and the kids and watch a movie.

"OO can we get a DVD out of the red box?" Ally asked.

"Sure"  
The girls smiled and talked as Olivia ordered the pizza's they sat in the car away from the cold winter night. It was so close to Christmas Olivia could hardly wait. She finally had a family to spend the Holidays with. Soon she started the car and started to drive.

"Jo honey can you tell me what it was like when you were in foster care? I mean if you don't want to talk about that's ok. But you have been having nightmares for a while and talking helps trust me" Olivia said softly to her daughter who was in the front seat.  
Jordan looked out the window blinking like she was about to cry.

"A lot of things happened to me in foster care mom" she said softly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now when we get home. Please?"

Olivia smiled happy she said yes. "Of course we can"  
EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Meanwhile~ Dickie and Elliot  
Had finally finished packing up the living and dining room. All the kids room where packed and only held the beds. All that needed done was the kitchen. Elliot got off the phone with Liv and looked at his son.

"Come on let's get to Liv's house they ordered pizza and got 2 movies. Dickie smiled happy to get out that house and actually have some fun. As the put on their coats and boots their was a knock on the door. Elliot walked over as he buttoned his coat and called. "I'm coming" He opened the door and gasped their in front of him was his oldest daughter Maureen she was wearing hospital scrubs and was crying.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Elliot asked as he ushered his daughter in the house.

"Daddy. I was raped" she cried clinging to her father. Elliot's heart almost stopped his blood turned into iron.

"Have you been to the hospital?" He asked even thought he knew she did.

"Yes"

"Who did this to you sweetie?" As he ushered them to the car. Dickie got in the backseat confused at what was going on.

"The same man that cut Olivia, Richard White"


	12. Change their names?

_**Otay on with the story!! and thanks for everyone that reviews or adds me as a favorite it means a lot that you like what I'm doing so thanks!!!! Ok this might be the second to last chapter in the story. I'm going to make a sequel well not a total sequel maybe just the wedding and the birth of the babies and then a look into the future!! Yeah the next chapter is going to be the last!!!**_

Elliot drove to Olivia house gripping the steering wheel tightly. He wanted to punch something no he wanted punch **someone **by the name of Richard White. He was going to kill him, for doing this to Olivia and his daughter his baby girl. Soon they got to Olivia house and Dickie ran inside the house to tell his sisters. Elliot helped his daughter out the car and walked her to Olivia's front door where she was waiting with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Maury this is my fault" Olivia cried pulling Maureen into a hug.

"Liv no its not it's my fault" Maury said softy after being seated on the couch.

"Maureen Laura Stabler. It is not you fault and Olivia Anne Benson this isn't you fault either it's White's fault he did this too both of you and he will be punished. Now Maureen tell us what happened?" Elliot said pulling his oldest daughter into his lap and putting Olivia head on his shoulder. The kids had come down by then and where surrounding Maureen and there parents.

"Mommy? Did the man that broke my arm do the same thing your father did to your mother and what my father did to you? Is that going to happen to me too! Am I going to get raped and then have a baby? Huh is that the Benson way? Is that how it goes in our world!! Why? Why? Why?" Jordan asked breaking down seeing her mother and her soon to be big sister like this. Maureen and Jordan were really close. Olivia stood up and went to her daughter while everyone was silent. Jordan pushed away from her mother.

"Sweetie I would never let that happen to you. I will always be there for you" Olivia said going closer to her.

'It doesn't matter" Jordan cried as she ran to her room. Ally stood up and hugged her mother then Maureen.

"I'll talk to her mom" she said walking off with Lizzie by her side. Lizzie didn't think she could hear what happened to her sister. It was just Dickie and Kathleen. Kathleen couldn't leave her sister and neither could Dickie. He was her brother big or little it didn't matter.

"Dickie?" Elliot asked his son. Wondering if he was going to leave too. He wasn't sure if he son could handle what was about to be told.

"Dad I can handle it" Dickie said

"Ok. Now Maureen when your ready" Olivia said softly knowing how hard it was too talk about this. So she wrapped her hand around Maury's hand.

Maureen sighed and cleared her throat and wiped the tears off her cheeks. She wanted to be strong for her little sister and brother but she was hurt physically, mentally and emotionally. "I was walking to my dorm when I heard someone walking behind me. I walked faster and zig zagged and went in a another direction away from my dorm and closer to the security office. Before I was though he tackled me and pushed me into a bathroom he locked the door and he came at me. I kicked him and punched him but he was too strong. He quickly over powered me and ribbed my underwear off and he raped me. The whole time he was panting in my ear calling my his sweet Olivia!"

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry. I know what you are going through! This is all my"

But before Olivia could finish Maureen looked at he coldly. " You don't now anything! You have never been attacked! You have never been forced to do something you didn't want to do"

"Maureen careful she's pregnant" Kathleen said once she saw the look in Olivia's eyes.

"Oh see that's where you are wrong Maureen. I know what it is like to be forced to do something" Olivia said quietly looking at Maureen.

Elliot gasped and looked at Olivia who was still cuddle into his build and so was Maureen. Olivia looked at Elliot knowing that she couldn't keep this from him anymore. "Liv what are you talking about?" Elliot asked.

Kathleen looked at Dickie who was looking at Olivia wanting to know who hurt her. But when he felt his older sister glare on him he turned. "Come on Dickie we should let them talk alone"

"Kathleen I want to" Dickie started

But Kathleen reached over as she stood and grabbed her little brother's arm and they both hugged Maureen softly and then hugged and kissed Olivia and their father. Kathleen rubbed Olivia's stomach and let a small sad smile form on her lips and then they both went to look for the 3 girls who were all quiet.

"What… What do you mean? You were raped? I… I know that's how Jordan was born but I didn't know it happened again!" Maureen said sitting up slowly looking at Olivia.

"I.. I wasn't raped again I was sexually assaulted while I was undercover at a women's prison" Olivia said trying to get her breathing under control she hated feeling so weak so worthless. She knew that most of this was because of her hormones which totally sucked.

"Liv what happened?" Elliot asked. He was confused he didn't know what to say to his oldest daughter who was just raped by his fiancé's stalker and he didn't know what to say to his pregnant fiancé who he just found out was assaulted while she was undercover almost a year ago. He had a feeling something was wrong with her but he never would have thought of THAT.

"Well we were under lockdown cause of the outbreak and we had no idea what was going on. I was in the cafeteria when Parker came over to me wanting to take me away some where. He wanted to give me another shot!. But the girls started getting riled up and they called in the swat team and girls were being thrown around. That was when Harris came and asked who started all of this and Parker said I did. So Harris took me. He said he was taking to D-Block or something but he took me to the basement. I didn't know what was going on until I reached the bed. He pushed me down and unbuckled his belt and he pushed me back up and pushed me against the wall and started…. He started" Olivia started crying.

Elliot heart was breaking he wasn't sure if he could hear his Olivia in so much pain. "Liv you don't have to finish if you can't sweetie"

"Oh Livia I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring this all up. I… I.. didn't know what came over me" Maureen said new tears forming in her eyes.

"It's ok Maureen you didn't know and Elliot I have to tell you or I'll feel like I'm lying to you or something. I want you to know so that you know that I'm really damaged. Elliot. Sometimes I think I am beyond repair" Olivia said softly.

"Olivia Anne Benson you are not damaged so that there is no need for repair. I love you so much I always will! Do you understand me?" Elliot asked grabbing Olivia's face and holding her face wiping off the tears that fell.

Olivia smiled softly. "I love you too. Ok so he pushed me against the wall and uncuffed me and then started grinding into my back and was grunting into my ear. I elbowed him and got away. I was hiding he was threatening to kill me and make it look like and accident and he found me and hit me with the club and I fell down. I elbowed him in the balls and ran off to the door but it was locked. He got to me and he hit me in the head and he handcuffed me to the door. He unbuckled his pants and he said that if I bit him he was going to kill me. He put his stuff in my face so close to my mouth. Oh Elliot if Fin hadn't came he would have."

Elliot was in shock how could he have not been there for her. He should have been there not Fin. He should have kicked Harris's ass for even thinking of his Olivia. He wanted to kick Parker's ass too for trying to. He pulled Maureen and Olivia into his arms and held them both as they cried. "It's ok. I got both of you and I won't let either of you get hurt again. Not you Olivia or you Maureen or Kathleen or Dickie or Lizzie or Ally or Jordan or the two little ones on the way. So Olivia can I adopt Jordan and Ally. Can we change their last names to Stabler?"

"Really Elliot?"

"Of course Liv. I love you and the 2 little girls that come with you and I love the 2 little babies that we are bringing into this world"

"Of course then Elliot. But that matters on what the girls want"

"Of course that is what we want mom! Oh I'm so sorry about what I said early. I didn't mean it I was just so upset about Maureen! And yes Elliot we want you to be our father don't we Ally?!" Jordan cried as she walked into the room and into her mother's lap gently. Lizzie and Dickie sat by Elliot and Olivia's feet and Kathleen and Ally was on either sides of Elliot and Olivia.

Ally turned so she was looking at Olivia and Elliot. "My real father was.. I mean if you can call him a father. Well what I am trying to say is yes."

Elliot smiled and placed his hand on Olivia's stomach and looked at all of children. All 6 of his children and then he looked at Olivia. The love of his life and his future wife and the carrier of the latest stabler children. He couldn't be happier.


	13. give u a kidney!

_**This is the last chapter!!! I feel so weird now that it is coming to an end!!! sigh!!! soo yeah. This is a pretty long chapter soo enjoy!Oh and i want to say thanks to everyone who added me as a favorite or reviewed my stories or added me to story alert!!!!u guys are awesome!!!**_

It had been 2 weeks since Maureen was raped and everything was going ok in the Benson-Stabler household. It was Christmas day and everyone was at home. Maureen was getting better day by day even though she still sometimes had nightmares.

"Mom!!! Elliot!!!!!! come on its CHRISTMAS!!IT'S TIME TO OPEN PRESENTS" Jordan screamed as she knocked on their bedroom door. Where she and the others (even Maureen) where standing in their pajamas waiting for their parents to come out. "DAD COME ON" Dickie yelled.

Olivia and Elliot were laying in their bed trying to surpress their laughter. Olivia was cuddled into Elliot's build. His hand was on her stomch. Olivia was almost 5 months pregnant and was showing. She was really big since she was having twins. She turned so that she was facing Elliot.

"Mister Stabler?"

"Yes Livvie?"

"I think our kids are at the door"

"Yeah i think so too" He laughed. He got up and walked to the door he opened and smiled at his bright eyed and Dickie in the front. He coudn't help but think of how much Dickie looked him and how Jordan looked Olivia. The Bensler team just couldn't be stopped.

"Good morning dad! How nice of you to join us!" Jordan said smirking.

Elliot loved when Jordan and Ally called him dad. "It is very nice" he answered

"Come on let's go open gifts!!" Dickie said excited.

"You have to wait a couple more minutes until Liv gets ready you know how slow she is" Elliot said.

The kids laughed but not with their father but at him. Olivia was behind him smiling and shaking her head she already had her rope on and her house shoes along with the video camera.

"Oh no Elliot tell me how slow am i?" she asked. He jumped and turned around facing her.

"Oh hey Liv"

The kids laughed and Dickie and Jordan lead the kids downstairs to sit down. Elliot turned back to his fiance and gave her that Stabler smile she couldn't help but love. She smiled back and leaned into Elliot's build.

"I love you"

"I love you too move your jolly ass so we can go down there with our kids and open presents" Olivia laughed pushing into Elliot.

He smiled and pulled Olivia back into his build and kissed her lovingily. Olivia moaned into his mouth as he moved his hands down her body landing on her ass. "I love this." He said in her ear givng her butt a gentle squeeze.

Olivia bit her lip and looked at him."So you don't think i'm fat?"

"You fat! Livia baby never! Your just pregnant with twins might i add!" Elliot said taking a hold on her chin and lifting her head to look into his eyes.

"Your right. Just hormones. They are killing me!!! Gosh El what i want to do you right now!"she whispered. "But we have to and open gifts! Before the kids come up and try and break the door" she added.

Elliot groaned. "Liv you just can't spring something like that on me" he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"El"Olivia moaned. Then she felt a weird pressure on her stomach.

Elliot jumped and said. "Liv! I think one of the babies kicked!"

Olivia smiled with tears in her eyes."One of them did! what a wonderful gift!" She cried then she felt another kick from the other side where the other baby was. She laughed.

Elliot had both hands on her stomach and felt the second kick and smiled at Liv. He was happy about the kick and he was happy he gave her hope again. He was happy he could give her another baby well 2 more babies. The way she wanted them to happen.

"Elliot did you hear me?"

"What oh no sorry in my own world. What did you saw baby?"

Olivia smiled. "I said i have a docotors appointment on Saturday we can find out the sexes of the babies!"

Elliot smiled and kissed Olivia'sforehead. "That will be great Liv!Wait you dont want it to be a surprise?" he teased.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "No" she answered simply. "Now hurry up. I can't wait to see the kids faces!" Olivia said. She watched Elliot get his bathrope and brush is teeth and together they walked downstairs. "Merry Christmas!" Olivia said as she walked over to the tree and sat on the chair the kids put out for her.

"Merry Christmas Mom"Jordan and Ally said at the same time kissing their mothers cheeks and then they bent over to kiss her stomach and squealed when both babies kicked. "OMG! yall come feel this the babies are kicking"Ally said excitdely. For about 10 minutes everyone was touching Olivia's stomach and squealing everytime a baby kicked. But after 5 minutes of that Dickie got restless and stood next his dad tapping his foot waiting for his sisters. Ally was the first to turn and look at Dickie and she rolled her eyes.

"Boys" she muttered

"Girls" Dickie said. All the girls looked at him and Elliot bent down to his son.

"Dickie it's a losing battle even if it a mircale and both those babies are boys we will still be out numbered. We wont stand a chance" Elliot said winking at Olivia.

"El one is a boy the other is girl" Olivia said knowingly.

"How do you know mom?" Jordan asked.

"I just know." she shrugged. "So let's open up our presents before Dickie has a cow"she added laughing.

Dickie punched his fist in the air and went over to the tree.

"Dickie you know the rule. Youngest to oldest" Elliot said.

"Ha" Lizzie said coming over bringing Jordan and Ally with her.

"I get to open mine first" Ally said smiling she bent down and started opening her gifts and yelling thank you.

~1 hour and a half later~  
By now everyone was putting their things away. Ally had gotten the whole Maximum Ride series along with new outfits and all 3 seasons of Veronica Mars from her mom and dad from Jordan she got a home made necklace that had a matching hand and ankle bracelet from Dickie she got a Avril Lavigne cd from Lizzie she got a belt and hat that she made, from Kathleen she got cook book and from Maureen she got a new pair of roller blades. Jordan had gotten jewlary making kit along with new outfits and every single season of Ghost Whisperer on dvd from her mom and dad from Ally she got a book on paranormal acivtiy, from Dickie she got a badge that said mini Benson from Lizzie she got a pair of boots (Lizzie re-desginged them) and from Kathleen and Maureen she got Halloween 1 2 and 4 5 on dvd. Lizzie had gotten all the House of Night books with new outfits and a vintage sewing machine that could fit into her corner of her room from Olivia and her dad from Ally and Jordan she got a dream catcher, from Dickie she got book on design,and from Kathleen and Maureen she got a bedazzler. (she love making and re-making clothes) Dickie got more games for x-box, outfits and a model airplane kit from Oliva and his dad and from Ally and Lizzie he got a new football (since they "accidently" deflated his) Jordan got him a badge that says "Mini Stabler" from Kathleen he got a shirt signed by Greenday(she went to one of their concerts) and from Maureen he got new skateboard. Kathleen got the whole series of Lost on dvd along with outfits and books on poerty from her Olivia and her dad from Ally she got Romeo and Juliet the movie (the one with Leorondo De Caperio) from Jordan she got a make up kit from Dickie she got a Greenday cd, from Lizzie she got a vest and from Maureen she got movie passes. Maureen got the In Death series by J.D Rob, outfits and Scrubs on dvd from Olivia and her dad, from Ally she got a book on psychology from Jordan she got The Mummy and The Mummy returns on dvd, from Lizzie she got a pair of boots and gloves, from Dickie she got mix CD of her favorite artist and from Kathleen she got new skirt and shirt. Olivia was left sitting on the couch watching Elliot clean could hear the kids upstairs walking from each others rooms and talking. She held her gifts close to her tears in her eyes. Ally had given her a picture frame with a picture of Ally and Olivia smiling as they made dinner, Jordan had given her mother a home made necklace that had a purple heart that had all the kids first initial on it, Lizzie had made Olivia a scarf, hat and gloves, Dickie made her a CD, Katheleen a picture of the kids starting from when they were little they all had their own sections with room still left for more pictures of them and for the upcoming Stablers growing inside her, Maureen gotten Olivia a simple watch that had luv u lots on the back engraved,Elliot had gotten her a gold charm bracelet that had a charm for each kid including the twins and then a charm for him each had a saying phrase the kids liked to say. (Ally=FiddleSticks, Jordan=Wats up?, Lizzie=I mean it!,Kathleen= This should be good, Maureen= only word needed...Really? Elliot=loving u is so easy! The twins were blank)

"Hey Liv" Maureen said as she sat down next to her.

"Hey Maury. Did you like your gifts?" Olivia asked shyly.

Maureen smiled at her. "Of course Liv.I can see that you like yours"

Olivia smiled wider and then let out a giggle when a baby kicked her. "I has to be the best Christmas i ever had"

By now all the kids have came back down stairs and were surrounding Olivia on the couch.

"What do you mean mom?You had to have some good christmas? I mean grandma couldn't have been that bad! I mean besides the fact that she was a drunk and lied about me and everything"Jordan said.

Olivia smiled at her daughter. "Jordan. My mother was a drunk. She sometimes was sober enough to try and make Christmas but that never worked out. I use to hate school breaks" Olivia said ruefully.

"Oh Liv! That sucks! Did she ever give you anything?"Maureen asked.

"Oh yeah she gave me clothes that were either to big or to one Christmas when i was 12. She actually woke up early, Well early for her which is 12, and she cooked pancakes and she even put up this really small tree i mean so small compared to this tree and she gave me 20 bucks and like 3 new outfits and this(olivia let out a giggle) card,She wrote that she was sorry for everything that she did or said when she was drunk and that was going to get rid of her booze. I was so happy i went into her room she was laying on her bed with her eyes closed. I shook her and her eyes snapped open" Olivia closed her eyes and shooke her didn't like talking about her mother it just made her upset and pissed beyond reason.

"Mom? Please finish" Ally said snuggling into her mother's build she had to know. She knew the other kids wanted to know too.

Olivia cleared her throat.

By now Elliot was standing in the doorway behind everyone and had heard the whole thing. He never knew about this and it sort of hurt him not knowing things about his Liv. But hey he hasn't told her things about his mother either. ~all in time~ Elliot thought sadly.

"Well she looked at looked so scared. I mean so teriffed. She whispered. Oh god i'll always remember what she whispered. "Please don't hurt me" " Olivia whispered.

Kathleen gasped wondering why. Like the rest of the kids that were on the couch. "Why? I mean why did she say that?" Dickie asked getting Olivia's hand.

Olivia smiled a sad smile. ~He is so much like El!~ "Well uhm like you guys know i'm a product of rape. (a shriver went down Maureen's spine remembering her own) Well i look nothing like my mother. She always told me i looked to much like HIM. My mother has bright blue eyes and her lips are thinner and she was dark brown curly hair. Nothing like me. People could hardly believe i was her daughter sometimes. Well anywho once she recognized who i was she sat up really fast and pushed me away from her and she went to her nightstand and pulled a bottle a Vodka from out the drawer and chugged it down. I just sat there looking at her until she started yelling at me and telling me horrible things. The usual so i got up closed her door and left to my friends house and stayed there for a while" Olivia said staring out the window hating her stupid hormones for making these tears fall down her cheeks. She saw Elliot's reflection and smiled at him. He smiled back and walked in front of everybody.

"Ok kids go ahead and start getting ready. Everyone is coming over for Christmas Dinner" he said

The kids nodded and hugged and kissed Olivia softly.

That was when Lizzie did the most shocking thing. "Love you mom" she whispered into Olivia's ear loud enough for everyone to hear. She smiled when Olivia answered

"love you to Lizzie"

She went upstairs with the kids close behind her whispering. Elliot walkd over to Olivia and pulled her into his arms.

"I cant believe she said that"Olivia said flabbergasted (A/N just wanted to say that word!! lol)

"Me i always knew Lizzie was the one most likey to say it but it's just weird you know?" He said to her.

Olivia nodded and leaned into Elliot's build. "Elliot James Stabler i would so give you my kidney"

Elliot laughed remembering what she was talking about. "Olivia Anne Benson. I would give you mine first"

"Stubbron son of a bitch" Olivia murmered letting the sleep overtake her.

Elliot looked at his beautiful sleeping partner who was so much more to him now she was his rock, his vixen,the mother to ALL his childeren,she was a fighter yet she was his cheerleader, soon she would be his wife but what Olivia Benson was and would be forever was his soulmate and the women that stole his heart. He smiled at his soul mate and moved a stray piece of hair from her face. "Loving you can only get easier" Elliot whispered into her ear and rubbed her stomch.

Olivia giggle in her sleep. "Your the only man in my life. The only person that understands me and can put up with me"she said opening her eyes.

Elliot smiled at her and bent down and kissed her lips softly but yet so full of firey passion.

"GET A ROOM!" 6 voices yelled from the stairs were they sat and watched their parents making out. Ally and Jordan looked at each other and locked pinkies knowing they had finally found what they have been looking for the whole lives! Love. The love only a family could give and trust me these two girls couldnt be more loved!!!

**FIN  
**_**OMG!! the story is so over!!! i soo feel the tears!!! ok so i have concluded that i will only make a aftermath story!!!! yay!!!!! it should be here soon (hopefully!! that is if my madre wont hog the freaking computer!!!) anywho so yep yep yep the aftermath will be about The Stablers and the lastest addtions and other surprises!!! just want to thank everybody who read the story!!!! thanks and luv u lots!!!**_


End file.
